Dark in my Imagination
by Darkness-Inside-Me
Summary: Ahsoka's not the only Tano. There's another... Her sister, driven to crazy on Pho Ph'eah. But when it's taken from her... They unleash something more dark. Deadly... Lets hope the Tano Sisters can make it out alive, or if they'll both fall victim to the Darkness of their imaginations...


Ahsoka could feel it. The force was bending, twisting around her in a familiar sense... She knew this presence. But she did not. It felt so familiar... But been so long, she forgot. Pho Ph'eah, a planet known for its Rocks and Mountains. Pho Ph'eahian? Mildly seen. But their home planet. They are very good with hiding. Ahsoka and Anakin traveled here because this is where Anakin could sense the disturbance... It was no disturbance to Ahsoka. Something sinister? No. Dangerous? Very... But not evil... But it was VERY strong.

They scaled the side of the mountain to Anakin's strange feeling... "Hanging in there, Snips?" Anakin shouted, looking down. "Like you even had to ask!" Ahsoka smirked, following his every step, not missing a beat. He grabbed the top of the mountainside and pulled himself up... A cave. Inside was the disturbance.

"It's just in here... I can feel it." He got out his lightsaber as if preparing for battle. "Master, I don't think it's dangerous." Ahsoka said. He let out a sigh. "I'm using it as a light." He said. "Oh..." Ahsoka followed next to him closely as they walked inside the cave. Darkness surrounded them and the only light being Anakin's blue lightsaber. Ahsoka let out a sigh. "Any idea what- or who, it is?" She asked. "No clue. Doesn't seem familiar... But it doesn't feel dangerous either." He sighed. "It feels... Very familiar to me." Ahsoka rubbed her forehead and continued to walk. And then, they saw a shadow run across them. Ahsoka reached for her lightsaber and opened it for extra illumination.

"Careful, Ahsoka... It could be anything." He said. "What if it's a Pho Ph'eahian?" She asked. "Then we wouldn't be up here... I feel the force in here. And it's not from us." He pressed his back to Ahsoka's and she let out a breath. "Come on." Ahsoka walked backwards... It ran behind her. Anakin saw it. Ahsoka felt it. She whirled around, ready to fight, but it was gone again... Laughter... Bizarre laughter.

Ahsoka let out another breath, this one totally unsteady. The cackling got louder and the creature in the shadows finally came to a stop in the middle of the cave... And then, there was a scream at the sight of Ahsoka's blade. A blood curdling, ear piercing scream that carried on for a minute. Anakin and Ahsoka dropped their lightsabers as Anakin covered his ears and she covered her headtails.

Anakin jumped forward once the Harpy ceased and pulled Ahsoka back. "Stay back." He whispered. "Your here... Here to intrude. Become one of me." It started cackling again. "Who are you? Why are you here?" Anakin said, ready to fight. It laughed and then the shadow disappeared... "There is no escape now..." Anakin was pulled into the darkness. "Master!" Ahsoka jumped forward, lightsaber in hand and she opened it... He was being held by the throat by the creature still in the shadows. It dropped him and Ahsoka glimpsed the hand... Orange. A dark orange that looked familiar... And then she saw the white rings, coiling up it's wrist.

She stepped forward with her lightsaber. It screamed. "It's OK! I won't hurt you..." Ahsoka brought the light up... "No... It can't be..." She looked at the assailant and her eyes brimmed with tears... "Aliga?" The Togruta Female was naked. Scars and cuts completely visible down her legs, arms and chest, one going completely down in between her breasts as if someone attempted to gut her. But this female was no stranger to Ahsoka...

She screamed out again and grabbed Ahsoka's wrist, squeezing it so hard she dropped her lightsaber and fell on her knees. Ahsoka grabbed her wrist and pulled it away from her own. Aliga screamed out with madness and ran deep in the cave. "Aliga! Wait!" Ahsoka chased after her, following her cackles and screams. "Ahsoka, wait!" Anakin was chasing after her. "Master, get out of here!" She yelled, stopping.

"But you don't know who it is!" He said. "Yes I do!" She yelled, stopping and then looking down at the ground... "She's my sister." That was her final words before charging back into action. "Ahsoka!" He ran after her, still.

Aliga was faster than them... She climbed up the sides of the wall and into a room that had a giant fire inside, burning fiercely and violently... Aliga caught glimpse of a serpent, crawling in the rock formation. She laughed and jumped up, grabbing it by it's tail and biting down on its head, blood falling onto her tongue... She loved the taste. Ahsoka skidded across the rocks and saw her sister, biting into a live snake. She covered her mouth and swallowed her vomit... "Sister..." She spoke in a breathy tone. But it was enough to make Aliga whirl around in anger as she hurled the rest of the serpent at Ahsoka's face. Blood splattering her cheek. "Never!" She screamed, sinking down and laughing before she started twitching. "They thought they could hold me, but I proved them wrong. Oh! I have done no good! No, no good at all..." She was babbling like a lunatic.

"Aliga... Aliga, I cannot help you if I cannot understand you!" Ahsoka said. Tears fell down Aliga's scarred cheeks as she started laughing... "I'm not insane... Oh! No, no, no, no I'm not. You! You think I am." She fell on the ground, tossing and turning while cackling like a mad man. "Aliga..." Ahsoka stepped forward. "You don't know me!" She shouted, grabbing Ahsoka's neck and tightening her grip, strangling her. "Ahsoka!" Anakin shouted. Aliga looked at him and laughed. She dropped Ahsoka and she coughed.

Aliga stepped forward and then ran for Anakin, placing her hands on his chest. "I can SEE IT! Your life, your pain, your past, and your desires..." She cackled as she grabbed his belt and pulled him in. "But was it worth it? Worth it all? Losing so much, just to keep a little brat safe?! She screamed at him, throwing him to the wall as she jumped over the fire and climbed a rock formation, laughing... "There's no escaping this place... Aliga fell from the formation on her back and started laughing... "I have broken my chains... The chains!" She crawled over to Ahsoka in a demon speed, holding her wrists to the ground as she leaned over her, inches away from her face.

"The chains were the easy part... It's what goes on in here that's hard." She touched Ahsoka's horns and Ahsoka started hyperventilating. "Aliga, what has happened to you? Your crazy!" Ahsoka yelled. Aliga laughed and stood up. "Crazy? Who's crazy? Not I, said the serpent, right before he was fired and forced to walk an exile's path. Not I, said the Zillo, who followed his parents dreams only to become of a wild animal... Not I, said the Shyrack, now trapped in Marka Ragnos's tomb, doomed for death and starvation... You know nothing of crazy... Who said I was crazy?" She went on and on as Anakin helped Ahsoka up...

"She looks just like you." He whispered. "But she doesn't know me." Ahsoka wiped her eyes. "S- She's naked..." He whispered back, embarrassment clear in his voice. "Yes. I see." Ahsoka stood up. "Aliga... Come with us... We can help you..." Ahsoka said. "We can?" Anakin said. "You have to! It's my Sister!" She said. "I'll do it, Ahsoka... But how are we gonna get her out of here?" He asked...

"I have an idea." Ahsoka grinned and stepped forward... "Aliga... Aliga, come here." Ahsoka said. She looked up and bit down on her lip. "Aliga... Do you know who you are?" She said, stepping forward. "Always known to you that I am nothing. Been nothing for years, and years, and years..." She whispered, standing up. "OK... Do you know who I am?" Ahsoka said. Aliga cackled with laughter. "Know that you are feared. The Peace Keeper, the student... And the slave." Aliga grabbed Ahsoka's shirt and kissed her.

Ahsoka was completely shocked. Frozen solid. This was her SISTER! She was insane. Aliga pushed her tongue into Ahsoka's mouth and fed her the crazy. She could taste it. Taste it in her sister's saliva. Ahsoka realized the only way she was getting out of this was to kiss her back. Ahsoka pushed her own tongue into Aliga's mouth and fed her the sanity. And she could FEEL it...

Aliga bit Ahsoka's tongue lightly before pulling back. "Can you... feel it? Feel what is inside of me? An animal, a monster... But now it is inside of you." Aliga grabbed Ahsoka's head and licked her left lekku, making her moan in pleasure... Anakin was frozen. Was he really seeing this? Unsure how to react, he stood up and watched as his vulnerable Padawan moaned out louder as her sister devoured her head tail with her tongue, tasting fresh prey... Ahsoka regained her sense and slammed her sister to the wall. "Aliga! We are the same blood!" She said, holding her to the wall with the force. "No! Never!" She yelled, fighting Ahsoka's force but it was too strong. Anakin stepped in and put two fingers to Aliga's forehead.

"Sleep." He simply said.

Aliga collapsed on the floor, unconscious... "How'd you do that?" Ahsoka wiped her sister's residue away from her lekku and got down on her knees, touching her face that was dented and scarred.

"The force can be a powerful thing on the weak minded." He said. "I'm scared for her. We have to take her with us!" She said. "Agreed... I'll get the ship." He ran out of the cave and started climbing down the mountain towards where he landed. Ahsoka picked up Aliga's body and wiped her eye and the corner of her mouth. Ahsoka let out a shaky breath as she walked out of the cave and to the edge where Anakin piloted the ship over to the edge, lowering the ramp. She walked up the ramp and it closed behind her as she laid Aliga down on the cold metal floor.

"Ahsoka, the minute we get back to the Jedi Cruiser, we take her to a Bacta Tank." Anakin said. Ahsoka shook her head. "There's no time. I'll heal her here." Ahsoka ran to the back and got out a Medical kit. She ran back to the cockpit and cracked the case, taking out a syringe and pushing it into Aliga's neck, injecting it. She watched as some of her open cuts sealed and scarred over. Ahsoka let out a sigh. "Sucks because that was the only syringe..." She got out some gos and started wrapping her lekkus that had a gash on it.

She cleaned the cut first and then wrapped it, sealing it in place with surgical tape. "How is she?" Anakin asked. Ahsoka bit her lip. "Not good."

She cleaned out the last cut and wrapped her thigh with gos. "Do we have any thermal bandages?" Ahsoka asked. "Check the lockers. In there somewhere." Anakin said. She opened up the two separate lockers and found them. She ran back to the cockpit and wrapped her sister. She pressed her hand on Aliga's heart as her eyes brimmed with tears... "She didn't even know who I was... She didn't even know who she was herself... What happened to her?" Ahsoka crawled to the top of Aliga and placed her head in her lap, pressing her own forehead to Aliga's.

Tears spilled onto Aliga's face as they dripped from Ahsoka's. "Just one question... How are we gonna help her?" Anakin asked. Ahsoka wiped her eyes... "I don't know." She wiped her eyes and hugged her body, still unconscious.


End file.
